Bombard-mint
Bombard-mint |unlocked = Spending 100 mints |flavor text = "Explosions are fun," says Bombard-mint with an impish twinkle in her eye. "In the context of eliminating zombies, a cascade of detonations not only clears much of the board, but leaves a lovely fragrance in its wake. It smells like... victory."}} Bombard-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, she sets off three explosions on open tiles, with the number of explosions increasing as she is upgraded. She can boost Bombard-mint family plants by increasing their damage and other stats, increasing the effect of their abilities. Bombard-mint family plants include: *Bombegranate *Cherry Bomb *Escape Root *Explode-O-Nut *Grapeshot *Potato Mine *Primal Potato Mine *Strawburst Like other Power Mints, she cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 6 seconds (at level 1), Bombard-mint will disappear. Bombard-mint can be obtained with 100 mints from the Store while she is available. Origins Bombard-mint’s name is a portmanteau of the words “''bombardment'',” the act of bombarding, referring to her ability to create explosions and “mint,” the real-life plant on which she is based. Strategies Bombard-mint is best used when you have several explosive plants. A Cherry Bomb, Grapeshot, or Explode-O-Nut can instantly destroy Gargantuars once boosted. Bombard-mint can also be played alone to create several explosions on the board. Her explosions can effectively wipe out many zombies on the board, as they will deal 1800 DPS, while spawning multiple explosions. Bombard-mint can also be played as soon as the first zombie appears to allow more time to farm sun in the beginning while not slowing down zombie spawn rates in Battlez. Almanac entry Level upgrades Gallery Bombardmint.jpg|Seed packet bombardmintpacket.jpg|Bombard-mint's seed packet from piñata PLANTBOMBARDMINT 1536 00.png|Bombard-mint's sprites and textures Bombard-mint and Bombard-mint Seed Packets in Store.jpg|Bombard-mint and her seed packets in the store Bombard-mint Seed Packet Not Purchased.jpg|Locked seed packet (note the premium lock bug) Introducing Bombard-mint.png|Bombard-mint in an ad Introducing Bombard-mint with Explosive Plants.png|Bombard-mint in another ad Bombardmint Purchased.PNG|Bombard-mint purchased SURPRISE-ZOMBIES.PNG|Appearing EEEXPLOSIONS.PNG|Bombard-mint's explosion explodingmint.PNG|Disappearing ezgif.com-video-to-gif.gif|Bombard-mint's animation Bombard-mint EZ Card.png|Bombard-mint's Endless Zone card IMG 1538.PNG|Almanac entry, part 1 IMG 1540.1.PNG|Part 2 Bombard-mint Gold Tile.jpg|Bombard-mint on a Gold Tile bombardmintlv5.jpg|Bombard-mint reaching level 5 bomba-menta.png|Bombard-mint with a transparent background Bombard-mint familyicon.png|Bombard-mint family's icon Improve-mint Event - Power Mints Return.png|Bombard-mint in the Improve-mint ad BombardmintGlitch Showcase.png|Bombard-mint family plants lighting up (note that Bombard-mint's seed packet is halfway) Trivia *She reuses Cherry Bomb's explosion, complete with the "CHA-BOOF!" sound effect. *She is mistakenly referred as male in the inbox. *Despite being an explosive plant, Jalapeno is not in Bombard-mint's family. This is because he leaves fire behind, and thus is part of Pepper-mint's family. *The last part of her Almanac Entry is a reference to a line from the 1979 film Apocalypse Now, "I love the smell of napalm in the morning. It smells like... victory", which is said by Lieutenant Colonel Bill Kilgore. It was popular among the film's community up to the point where it became an internet meme. See also *Power Mints Category:Power Mints Category:Premium plants Category:Bombard-mint Family plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Instant-kill plants